Two Lincs in One
by Batdude365
Summary: After unwittingly digesting Lisa’s latest concoction, Lincoln ends up growing a fourth leg as a result, if you catch the drift.
1. Chapter 1

[At the end of school on Friday, Lincoln is seen in his locker, packing up his things for the weekend.]

 **Girl Jordan:** [offscreen] Uh, Lincoln?

 **Lincoln:** Yeah? What is it?

 **Girl Jordan:** Sorry about what happened at my pool party last week. [pulls out a slightly tattered orange polo and jeans] I managed to stitch up your clothes the best I could after my dog, Snoopy, tore them up. [gives Lincoln said clothes]

 **Lincoln:** [puts his clothes into his bag] Snoopy? You named your dog after the one in the comic strips?

 **Girl Jordan:** Yep. It was between either that and Spunky.

 **Lincoln:** Snarly and Sharky were also available.

 **Girl Jordan:** Couldn't blame ya. He was pretty irritable that day, after he got neutered several days before.

 **Lincoln:** I see...

 **Girl Jordan:** So... how are your other friends?

 **Lincoln:** Clyde prefers to stay fully clothed at all times now, Zach's wearing a wig until his hair grows back, Rusty got treated for his hot sauce allergy, and nothing bad happened to Liam, since he never went.

 **Girl Jordan:** Yeah, I'll just make sure I get hairspray without any possible side effects next time.

 **Lincoln:** Well, see ya later. [about to leave the hallway]

 **Girl Jordan:** Wait, Lincoln. [blushes] I don't know if you're still in a relationship with anyone, but... Want to hang out at the movies tomorrow? There's a movie based on ARRGH! coming out tomorrow.

 **Lincoln:** Since I have nothing else better to do that day... Sure. Why not?

 **Girl Jordan:** I'll be saving seats for just us, in the very back of the theater. It's near the top, and that's where the best view'll be. [to herself] And where we'll be able to smooch all we want.

 **Lincoln:** What was that last part?

 **Girl Jordan:** Nothing. See ya Saturday. [walks away]

* * *

[Later that afternoon, Lincoln finally got back home, and on his way to his room to set his stuff down. After this, he proceeds to watch the newest episodes of his favorite game show, "Quadruple Dare". During the commercial break, Lincoln's stomach grumbles, prompting him to head into the kitchen for a bite to eat.]

 **Lincoln:** [rummages through the fridge; pulls out two jars] Alright, got the peanut butter and the sauerkraut. Now, just the bread.

[When Lincoln gets back on the couch, he's met by an unexpected surprise.]

 **Lisa:** [hops onto a couch cushion near Lincoln; smiling] Salutations, dear brother. May I get you something to wash down that sandwich with?

 **Lincoln:** As long as there's no pills or any of your serums in my drink, I'm fine with that.

 **Lisa:** Great. [rushes into the kitchen]

[Lisa gets a thermos, fills it up with water, and takes out a packet of what seems to be powder out of her pocket.]

 **Lisa:** [takes out a tape recorder] Project Gene Variant is now underway. This experimental drink mix powder should enhance the consumer's genetic make-up for better or worse. Basically, it should give the consumer an extra appendage, which would be inherently random at all times.

[With that, she puts away the tape recorder, pours in the packet's contents into the thermos, and shakes it up until the beverage was now completely red. She walks back into the living room and gives Lincoln the thermos.]

 **Lisa:** Pardon me for taking so long. I took all the time necessary to perfect that Kool-Aid.

 **Lincoln:** [suspicious] Hmm... What flavor is it exactly?

 **Lisa:** Fruit punch _and_ cherry combined. [unconvincingly smiles and dashes upstairs]

 **Lincoln:** [takes off the thermos top and smells his drink] Smells like normal Kool-Aid. [to the viewers] For a moment there, I thought Lisa drugged this for sure for another one of those experiments of hers. Well, bottoms up. [chugs down some of the "Kool-Aid"]

 **Lisa:** [from the top of the stairs] _Excellent_...


	2. Chapter 2

[Later that night, Lincoln soon awakes from his slumber, thanks to his bladder.]

 **Lincoln:** [tense] Shouldn't have drunk all that Kool-Aid at once. [rushes to the bathroom]

[As Lincoln removed his pants to properly whizz, he comes across a quite appalling discovery. He now has a new member of his nether regions.]

 **Lincoln:** What the what?!

[Thinking back to earlier when Lisa gave him that Kool-Aid thermos, Lincoln deduced and narrowed it down that Lisa was the culprit behind his unwanted mutation.]

 **Lincoln:** Should've _known_ something would go bad with a 4 year old scientist around.

[Soon after finishing his business and slipping his pants back on, Lincoln stomps towards Lisa & Lily's room, then went over to the only other bed in the room to go give the adolescent genius a big piece of his mind.]

 **Lincoln:** [grabs Lisa by her shirt collar & shakes her awake; angry] LISA! WAKE UP!

 **Lisa:** [yawns; rubs her eyes and grabs her glasses from her nightstand] What could you possibly desire at this hour?

 **Lincoln:** Well, I'd like to know _why_ I have a Denny's Breakfast Slam in my pants, minus the pancakes, eggs, and hash browns.

 **Lisa:** [confused] I don't follow.

[Lincoln just decides to give Lisa a visual of what he's talking about to make it clearer.]

 **Lisa:** Looks like my gene enhancing powder is functioning just as I had hoped.

 **Lincoln:** [livid] WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?! YOU DIDN'T EVEN CONSIDER GIVING A COW TO TELL ME WHAT I WAS _ACTUALLY_ DRINKING, DID YOU?!

 **Lisa:** But it was for my-

 **Lincoln:** DON'T YOU "BUT IT WAS FOR MY" ME!

 **Lisa:** I was just being a little Curious Georgina, wondering how to enhance the human anatomy. Is that so wrong, brother?

 **Lincoln:** It's downright sick if it effects the special area, if you ask me! Now, you better fix this by tomorrow morning. I can't go to the movies with Girl Jordan while I have this extra head flopping about in my pants.

 **Lisa:** [smug] Why the movies of all places for entertainment-based purposes tomorrow? Oh, is it because you don't want your _date_ to find out about it?

 **Lincoln:** You better get a head-start, genius. 'Cause if you don't start working on some sort of antidote right now, I'm gonna tell Mom and Dad, and you can kiss all your science stuff goodbye!

[Processing this, Lisa concludes that there would be only the tremendously flawed American education system to get her scientific fix if she didn't tend to Lincoln's condition.]

 **Lisa:** [laughing nervously] Quite a reasonable and enticing argument right there. I'll be right on it.

 **Lincoln:** Good. And I better not grow a third eye or second nose when it's finished. [leaves]

[Lisa begins to gather the materials needed to reverse the powder's results. During this, she stares at Lily's crib, particularly the baby who hasn't once awoken or cried, as a result of her and Lincoln's conversation volume.]

 **Lisa:** Must be a really heavy sleeper, that baby.

* * *

[As soon as Lincoln closed the door behind him, he was then immediately met by eight snoopy sisters, prepared to throw infinite questions his way.]

 **Luna:** [suspicious] What did you mean by "extra head"?

 **Leni:** [suspicious] And "special area"?

 **Lola:** [suspicious] And what did you want Lisa to fix?

 **Lana:** [suspicious] Was it one of the action figures in your room?

[Lana's seven siblings glare at her for her ignorance, regarding the situation at hand.]

 **Lana:** Just wanted to know, that's all.

 **Lincoln:** I-I-it's nothing, guys. Really. Good night. [heads back towards his bedroom]

 **Lynn:** [blocks Lincoln's path] Hold it right there! Nothing's gonna pass by us in this house, Lincoln. What are you hiding?

 **Lincoln:** Nothing. Just go to bed.

[Before he could sustain another thought, he was surrounded completely by a octo-barrier of girls.]

 **Lucy:** You're obviously hiding _something_.

 **Lori:** You're not going anywhere until you spill.

 **Lincoln:** It's none of your business, OK?!

 **Luan:** [stern] That's it. You leave us with _no_ other choices, Lincoln... We're gonna have to G.T. the answer out of you now.

 **Lincoln:** [confused] What, G.T.?

[He then notices the smug and mischievous expressions on all of his sisters' faces.]

 **Luan:** It means... Gang Tickle.

[Lincoln's pupils dilate, as he is dogpiled by all of them, whilst being tickled in every spot they could think of, forcing him to laugh uncontrollably.]

 **Lola:** Tell us right now!

 **Lincoln:** Not gonna happen!

[After what felt like an hour of relentless tickling coming from every degree possible...]

 **Luan:** This could all be over as soon as you spill the beans!

 **Lincoln:** Alright, alright! I'll tell you!

[On a whim, the eight girls resided off of Lincoln as he slowly gets up, letting out the last of his giggles, and still weak from all the tickling they've done.]

 **Lincoln:** The truth is... [takes a deep inhale] My jeans are always so tight. I wanted to know if Lisa could make them a bit looser.

 **Leni:** Why go to Lisa when you could've come to me for that? I would've been glad to make some new pants for you.

 **Lincoln:** [nervous] Um...

 **Lynn:** If that's the case, then what's going on down there? [grabs onto Lincoln's pajama pants]

 **Lincoln:** You don't need to know what's going on in another man's pants.

 **Luna:** [stern] Do we need to GT you again to get the _actual_ truth, bro?

 **Lincoln:** [sighs] Alright, I'll show you. But let me make this clear. One, neither Lucy, Lola, nor Lana get to see.

 **Lana:** Aw, man.

 **Lincoln:** Go on. Back to your rooms.

[The three little girls groan as they retreat back to their private quarters.]

 **Lincoln:** And no peeking from the corners, either. Or any type of eavesdropping, for that matter.

[The three groan louder.]

 **Lincoln:** And two, don't, I repeat, _DO NOT_ tell anyone else about this. The emphasis is towards _you_ , Leni.

[Several moments of silence, and Lincoln slightly blushes.]

 **Lori:** Well, what are you waiting for? Show us.

 **Lincoln:** [nervous] I can't, with you staring at me like that.

 **Lynn:** Alright, we'll turn around. [proceeds to do just that along with the others]

[Lincoln slips off his trousers and briefs, revealing the very thing he was trying to hide.]

 **Lincoln:** Alright, you can turn back now.

[As the five do this, their faces then flush with embarrassment, as their sights directly target their brother's privates.]

 **Leni:** Oh. That's why you only wanted us to see.

 **Lori:** That's literally _all_ kinds of weird.

 **Luna:** Never knew you were rockin' double dogs.

 **Lynn:** [disgusted groan] Gross.

 **Luan:** Well, you know what they say? Two links are better than one. [laughs nervously]

[Everyone glares at Luan for her ill-fated attempt at lightening the mood.]

 **Lincoln:** That's not gonna make me feel any better about this, Luan.

 **Luan:** Sorry. Force of habit there.

 **Lincoln:** [pulls his pants up] _Now_ do all of you understand what I'm talking about?

 **Luan:** Yep. [half-lidded] _Especially_ the part about that tongue wrestling match you arranged with Girl Jordan in the theater tomorrow. [makes smooching sounds with her tongue out and swirling around]

[This, at last, gains a few snickers from Luan's other four sisters, and eventually some giggles.]

 **Lincoln:** [blushing scarlet red; embarrassed] Knock it off, Luan! It's not a joke worth laughing so hard over, anyways.

 **Luan:** [stops] Huh. Guess you don't want to admit that you want two hard things rubbing up against Girl Jordan while you two are making out during the previews. [resumes and adds in some thrusting]

[The sisters then start guffawing.]

 **Lincoln:** You know what, forget you guys! I'm going to bed. [stomps off into his room]

[Lincoln tucks himself back into bed, and tries to drift off to sleep. But a few minutes later...]

 **Luan:** [whispers into Lincoln's ear] And I bet you're thinking of nipping at Jordan's ears and licking across her neck and jawline. [does just those two things to Lincoln]

 **Lincoln:** [wakes up; angry] LUAN, THAT'S NOT FUNNY!

[He then chucks the nearest book he has at Luan, as she's dashing back to her and Luna's room laughing.]

 **Lincoln:** [to the viewers] That joke of hers was going _way_ too far to be funny.


	3. Chapter 3

[Saturday morning finally comes around, the day that Lincoln's supposed to go see the ARGGH! movie with Girl Jordan. Lincoln's phone beeps loud enough to wake him up, prompting him to check his notifications.]

 **Lincoln:** Huh. A new text message... [unlocks his phone and reads] "Hi linc its me girl jordan i texted u to let u no the movie starts at 2:30. See ya there XOXO".

[Lincoln checks the time on his phone to see that it's now 1 in the afternoon. He proceeds to go into Lisa and Lily's room to check on the former's progress.]

 **Lincoln:** [opens the door] Do you have the cure yet?

 **Lisa:** Still working out the kinks on it, at the moment.

 **Lincoln:** WHAT?! You're still not done?! I have to be at the movies in an hour and a half!

 **Lisa:** Please, please. Before you blow a proverbial gasket, let me promise you this. I'll have the cure ready at around 5, when you get back. I guess for the meantime, just try and conceal the problem as much as you can.

 **Lincoln:** [sighs] Alright. But if Girl Jordan finds out about it, I'm gonna lose all trust in you. [leaves the room] Now, what could keep Girl Jordan from finding out about my condition...

[A few moments later, Lincoln walks out of Lori and Leni's room, wearing really baggy jeans that even cover up most of his feet. However, it keeps sagging down every time he walks. So, Lincoln goes back to his room for a belt.]

 **Lincoln:** Alright, just missing one more thing. [finds an orange hoodie in his room and puts it on] Alright, I think this'll be good for now.

[As Lincoln is about to go through the front door, Lori blocks his way.]

 **Lori:** I can drive you to the movies, little bro.

 **Lincoln:** No, I'm fine. I know where the theater is.

 **Lori:** Can't risk you coming across anything that'll make you... expand.

 **Lincoln:** It's alright, Lori. Just let me through.

 **Lori:** [puts her hand on his shoulder] I _insist_ on it.

 **Lincoln:** [checks his watch] Alright, whatever can get me there in time.

 **Lori:** Great.

* * *

[During the drive to the movie theater in Vanzilla, the two Louds talk the plan over.]

 **Lori:** Just so you know, I'll be hanging out in the parking lot. Remember, I'll be right out in the front.

 **Lincoln:** Alright. Just _please_ don't make such a big deal out of this, though. I already have enough troubles during this.

 **Lori:** Yeah... I can't promise that, Linc.

[Soon, they finally arrive at the theater, where Girl Jordan is waiting near the movie display posters. Lincoln hops out of the van and goes over to her.]

 **Girl Jordan:** Hey, Lincoln. Been waiting a while for you.

 **Lincoln:** Sorry. Just had to take care of some stuff real quick, then I came right over.

 **Girl Jordan:** And... why exactly are you wearing a hoodie and jeans in late June?

 **Lincoln:** Uh... I've just been feeling pretty cold lately. Nothing much outside of that.

 **Girl Jordan:** Ready for the movie?

 **Lincoln:** I've _been_ ready.

[WIth that, the twosome moseyed on into the movie theater.]

 **Lori:** [out the window] Good luck, you two lovebirds.


	4. Chapter 4

[After paying for admission, snacks, and drinks, Lincoln and Girl Jordan make their way to their reserved seats in the back of the theater.]

 **Lincoln:** [nervous] So... I've heard some pretty great things about this adaptation of the show. The ghost hunters are strong females in this one, and it'll, in _no_ way, be like the other film about ghosts t-t-the movie's distributing company made a few years back. So... there's that to consider while watching this.

 **Girl Jordan:** Huh. Never considered that. The more you know, I guess. [chuckles]

[The two pay their attention back to the big screen, as the 1st act of the ARGGH! movie unfolds.]

* * *

[This involves experienced professionals graduating with high honors from a ghost hunting academy. The last 4 students to come up for their diplomas just so happen to be the movie's leading ladies. And one particular member catches Lincoln's eyes, as it's none other than one of the hottest actresses of this day and age, Jasmine Pita Jones, playing the smart one of the group.]

[Just the simple sight of her was enough to make the albino raise up a little in his nethers.]

 **Lincoln:** [averts his eyes from the movie; thinks] OK, Linc. That powder may have something to do with this. All you have to do, is just keep both of these puppies down through the rest of the film, then you'll be perfectly fine. And Jordan won't be scared off by them.

[Thanks to this, he manages to lower the boner, at least for the rest of the 1st act.]

 **Girl Jordan:** You know something?

 **Lincoln:** What?

 **Girl Jordan:** I'm quite positive there's a good chunk of boys in the audience that only came to see this movie only for Jasmine Jones. Guess the power of hard-ons compels all, huh, Linc?

 **Lincoln:** Y...Yeah. Good one. [laughs nervously]

* * *

[However, things will get only more awkward for Lincoln during the 2nd act, as the main characters are now trying on their new ghost catching uniforms, clinging very closely to their bodies and reveal much of the girls' hourglass physiques.]

 **Lincoln:** [catches his two libidos trying to raise again; whispers] No. No-no-no. At the very least until we get home.

 **Girl Jordan:** "Not until we get home"?

 **Lincoln:** Uh... [pulls out his phone] it was nothing. I... was just texting my sister that I'd help her out with something later.

 **Girl Jordan:** Which one?

 **Lincoln:** It was... Lana.

 **Girl Jordan:** You mean the dirt girl? What did she need help with?

 **Lincoln:** [quickly] She found some rare golden feathered turtle falcons in the woods today, and she's working on birdhouses for them.

 **Girl Jordan:** There's no such thing as turtle falcons, Lincoln.

 **Lincoln:** [sheepishly] There are now?

 **Girl Jordan:** Alright. alright. I'll buy it. Take your word for it.

* * *

[After about 40 minutes of ghost zapping and ghost hunting women in skin-tight jumpsuits stretching around with their assets in crystal-clear view, the feminine foursome have finally defeated the head ghost causing all the trouble, whom the majority of the male viewers had widely forgotten about, as they were too busy with ogling the leads the whole run-time.]

 **Girl Jordan:** [surprised] _Wow_. Just... just unbelievable, _wow_.

 **Lincoln:** [holding his groin down; strained] Wow what?

 **Girl Jordan:** This movie was pretty much just an excuse to show off some women in their early 20's go around and pose for some glorified magazine covers, while somehow twisting supernatural stuff into the mix. Most likely just cast those people as jerking material for all the boys in the audience. Right, Linc- [notices the two bumps in Lincoln's pants] Uh...

 **Lincoln:** [nervously] I... need to go use the bathroom really quick. Bye! [rushes out]

 **Girl Jordan:** [thinks] Something's been up with Lincoln the whole time. When he's done, I'm gonna get some answers. [leaves the theater]

* * *

[Lincoln is in one of the bathroom stalls, finally being able to take care of his "itches".]

 **Lincoln:** [relieved] OH, YEAH, BABY! OH MAMA, SWEET RELIEF! WOO-HOO-HOO-OO!

[10 minutes later, Lincoln walks out of the stall.]

 **Lincoln:** Whew. That was a big sigh of relief. [looks down] Oh yeah. Gotta take care of this one, too. [walks back into the stall]

[10 _more_ minutes later, Lincoln finally exits the bathroom, only to come face-to-face with a suspicious Girl Jordan.]

 **Girl Jordan:** Lincoln, what's going on with you today?

 **Lincoln:** [nervously] Well... You see... It's no biggie.

 **Girl Jordan:** Apparently, it's a pretty big biggie. A gigantic biggie, in fact. What have you been trying to hide from me?

 **Lincoln:** [nervously] Uh... [sputters for a while]

 **Girl Jordan:** [thinks] Yeesh, Grandpa's jalopy is _silent_ compared to Lincoln right now. Just need to reassure him, that's all. [puts a hand on his shoulder] Lincoln... listen. I just want to let you know... I'll be there for you no matter what. Through thick and thin. Basically, I promise I won't overreact as much as other girls might, if what you're hiding is really that bad.

 **Lincoln:** Alright. I'll tell you. But not here, though. Maybe we can talk about this in my room back home.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: This particular chapter will be what earned this story an M rating. The previous chapters were just little teases at the real thing. Enjoy!**

* * *

[After getting a lift back to the Loud house, courtesy of Lori, Lincoln and Girl Jordan are now in the former's room, sitting on the bed.]

 **Girl Jordan:** So, what have you been hiding from me all this time, Linc?

 **Lincoln:** [hops off the bed; nervous] Do you _really_ want to know?

 **Girl Jordan:** Of course I do!

 **Lincoln:** Just a moment, though. [closes and locks his door; nervous; grabs his pants zipper] OK. H-h-here it goes.

[He zips his fly down and fishes out his great big secrets out from the Y on his boxers, much to the shock and arousal of a blushing Girl Jordan.]

 **Lincoln:** Well? Anything to say?

 **Girl Jordan:** A-are those things real? [kneels down in front of Lincoln]

[She lightly pokes both libidos, then rubs the tips, and starts stroking them.]

 **Girl Jordan:** How long have you had these?

 **Lincoln:** Long story short, this happened just last night. My toddler sister's a scientist, and she has everything to do with this right here.

 **Girl Jordan:** Boy, she's done you a favor here.

 **Lincoln:** Say what?

 **Girl Jordan:** [half-lidded] Now, I've got _two more_ good reasons to be around you, Lincy.

* * *

[Girl Jordan kisses the tip of Lincoln's original dick, then licks around it, moistening it, and steadily takes his entire length into her mouth, inch by inch, until she reached 10. Lastly, she starts deep-throating Lincoln and fighting off her gag reflex in the process.]

 **Lincoln:** [moans; leans on the desk] Oh, yeah. That's it. Keep going, Jordy.

[She releases her suck-sausage from her mouth and spits onto the one below. She resumes blowing Lincoln and licking around his dick with her tongue, while also jerking his extra dong off, using her spit as the lubricant.]

 **Lincoln:** How did you know how to do stuff like this?

 **Girl Jordan:** [stops the blowjob] I do some Internet surfing every now and then. It's some particular stuff I search for on Google. Alone. In my room. With the door locked. At night. In the nude. At low volume.

 **Lincoln:** Huh. Just so happens I do the same thing. But during some Friday and weekend nights. With headphones on at a higher volume.

 **Girl Jordan:** Speaking of which, now that you have two dicks, there's something that I've wanting to try for a little while.

 **Lincoln:** What?

 **Girl Jordan:** Double penetration. It's putting two dicks into a woman's two holes. But first... I wanna see if I can fit both of your wieners in my mouth.

[With that, she grabs Lincoln's libidos in both hands and guides them into her mouth, filling it completely.]

 **Girl Jordan:** [muffled] Just thrust in and out at your own pace.

* * *

[Lincoln plants his hands on the back of Girl Jordan's head as he starts thrusting slowly towards her esophagus. As time passes, he exponentially gains speed and strength in his thrusts.]

[Jordan's eyes start to water, as it begins to be too much for her to handle. Her muffled grunts try to signal Lincoln to pause, but the lad couldn't bother to hear it, as he was trying to ejaculate after thinking of the ARGGH! movie hotties once more. Lincoln finally jettisons numerous spurts of cum down Jordan's throat, and makes her take every little drop of the stuff.]

 **Lincoln:** [pants; lays on the bed] That... was amazing.

 **Girl Jordan:** [roughly coughs] Maybe try not to be so rough with my throat next time, Linc.

 **Lincoln:** Sorry, movie thoughts were coming back to me. Whaddaya say we do that "double penetration" thing you were talking about to make it up to you?

 **Girl Jordan:** Sounds good, but you can't just slam straight in like you did my mouth... [half-lidded] Until I tell you to.

[Jordan lifts her skirt up to yank her moist bumblebee-striped panties down her legs and kicks them to the side. She also takes off her yellow shirt, exposing her small, perky breasts.]

 **Lincoln:** Just the skirt on?

 **Girl Jordan:** Didn't wanna go _completely_ nude in your own house. Besides, my nipples were rubbing up against that shirt all day. It was driving me insane enough to the point that I wanted to twist and rub them like crazy in the theater.

[Jordan climbs onto the bed and onto Lincoln's groin.]


	6. Chapter 6

[Jordan aligns Lincoln's two cocks with both of her holes as she lowers herself and her bubbly backside down onto her mating partner's crotch.]

 **Girl Jordan:** All you need to do is just thrust all the way into me. I want every inch inside me.

 **Lincoln:** As you wish.

[Jordan sets her hands on Lincoln's shoulders for leverage as Lincoln holds her thighs in place and thrusts straight into her womb and the beginning of her anal passage. In response, Jordan rolls her eyes back and lets her tongue out as she screams in pleasure.]

 **Lincoln:** You can just focus on the bull riding for now, Jordan.

[Jordan starts to gyrate her body, making Lincoln's dicks grinding and scraping against her innards. She soon starts bouncing up and down on his crotch, urging both pulsating libidos to ejaculate massive loads of cum into her.]

[Meanwhile, Lincoln observes how much Jordan's tits are jiggling as she was doing the cowgirl, as well as her skirt going up and down every so often, exposing her voluptuous booty.]

 **Lincoln:** Yeah, too good of an opportunity to pass these assets up...

[He removes his hands from Jordan's thighs and squeezes her ass cheeks, rubs them in all directions, and smacks them hard enough to leave somewhat visible imprints of his hand.]

[He also licks around Jordan's aerolas, erecting her nipples as far as they could go. Lincoln then takes both nipples into his mouth, as he suckles and chews on them, whilst simultaneously playing with her butt. Jordan's mind was on the brink of turning to insanity, as she was caught up in so much pleasure an average girl her age wouldn't normally be able to take.]

[Anyways, Jordan slams onto Lincoln's lap faster and harder, as she was on the extremely close verge of orgasming. Several minutes of flesh clapping later, and both lovers' semen have fused and traveled around their groins. Jordan also holds Lincoln's head down to her chest with both her arms as she moans out his name.]

 **Girl Jordan:** [orgasmic] OH, LINCOLN!!!

[Calming down a bit from her sexual high, she lifts herself up, as Lincoln's dicks slide out of her with audible pops. She ends up falling backwards on her back, as the cum in her pussy and ass started leaking onto the carpeted floor. She then scoops up all the semen and slurps it down her esophagus, licking every part of her hands to try and get some of the extra juice.]

 **Girl Jordan:** [pants] Your cum tastes _way_ better when I can actually savor the taste and flavor, instead of having it dumped down my throat on a whim.

[Jordan shakily stands up and grabs both sides of Lincoln's face. The two have at last decided to lock lips with one another, getting accustomed to the taste of their tongues, saliva, and the inside of their mouths.]

 **Jordan:** [crawls onto the bed; spreads her legs out; fingers both her holes slowly] Let's take a break for now...

[Suddenly, the two hear the sound of someone biting on a chip. They look over to see Lincoln's oldest sisters, Lynn holding a Doritos bag while eating some, and Luan holding a video camera.]

 **Girl Jordan:** Aah! [covers herself with the bed's blanket]

 **Lincoln:** [embarrassed] What the?! [tucks his genitals back into his pants] How long were you standing there, and just not saying anything?!

 **Lynn:** Long enough to see _everything_ , bro. [stuffs some more Doritos into her mouth]

 **Luan:** And I've gotta say, you two put on _quite_ a show. [looks at her camera] Yeah, this is going into the Loud archives for sure.

 **Lincoln:** No, no one needs to see that at any family reunions!

 **Luan:** [stops Lincoln with her hand] I should call this "Linc's 1st Time". Yeah, that's a good title.

 **Lincoln:** That isn't the kind of stuff you should keep video recordings of!

 **Luan;** Yeah, you're right. This video won't be _that_ valuable, since you two will just keep bonking each other a whole lot.

 **Lincoln:** Away with all of you! [closes the door]

 **Luan:** By the way, this closet is super easy to break into.

 **Lincoln:** Don't you have some 5 year old's party to go tank at as the entertainment?

 **Luan:** _Wow_. Goin' with low blows, I see. At least we know you're not the _only_ one in that room that's capable of blows. [laughs]

 **Lincoln:** [agitated] Just go already! [to Jordan] Sorry about that, my siblings tend to butt into everything of their interest in my life. Amazed Lucy wasn't in the back of that crowd, though.

 **Girl Jordan:** [tosses the blanket to the side; hops off the bed] Look, it's fine, OK? I'm assuming this _wasn't_ the first time of one of these embarrassing moments.

 **Lincoln:** That's the understatement of my life story right there.

[Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.]

 **Lincoln:** Who's there?

 **Lisa:** I'm done with the antidote, brother.

[Lincoln thinks about how his relationship with Girl Jordan (particularly their sexual one) has changed, thanks to Lisa's accident. Thinking it over once more, LIncoln has now settled on his decision.]

 **Lincoln:** [opens the door] I changed my mind, Lisa. I'm gonna keep these bad boys.

 **Lisa:** Hmph. Alright, then. I'll just keep the antidote handy if you ever decide to withgo that extra limb. [heads back into her room]

 **Girl Jordan:** [goes up to Lincoln; rubs circles around the middle of his chest] Are you ready for an encore, Linky? [slips her skirt off]

 **Lincoln:** Love to do it anytime, Jordy. [slips off his hoodie and jeans]

[Lincoln closes the door with his foot, as he continues to undress and smooch Girl Jordan.]

 **Lincoln:** Can you go up into a handstand?

 **Girl Jordan:** Guess I can try, but can you hold my legs up too?

[With that, the twosome spent the rest of their Saturday by banging themselves senselessly and mercilessly.]

 **THE END**


End file.
